poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Opening/Meeting Eliza and Darwin (Somewhere in Nairobi) Eliza Thornberry: (narrating) I'm Eliza Thornberry part of your average family. I've got a dad and a mom and a sister. There is Donnie we've found him. And Darwin he found us. We travel all over the world. You see my dad host this nature show and my Mom shoots it. And along the way something amazing happened, I freed a warthog who was really Shaman. Shaman Mnyambo. He granted me the power to talk to animals. It's really cool, but totally secret. And that was totally the beginning of my biggest adventure. (Eliza and Darwin climbed a tree in the savannahs and it shows the map of Africa and the world them a large title shows "Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie") (Later we see Akaela chasing some Gazelles in the savannahs. Then we see Ash and his friends riding in the Mystery Machine with Scooby and the gang and their friends) Ash Ketchum: Hungry. Need food! Misty: Oh Ash, you've been saying that all day. Ash Ketchum: I can't help it, Misty. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Misty: Oh. Shaggy: (stomach grumbling) Hey, Like we have to find a restaurant somewhere out here. We're starved. Scooby-Doo: Reah! Brock: Hey, Fred, are we there yet? Our friends are getting a bit cranky back here. Fred: Almost. Just a quarter mile and we'll reach our destination. Daphne Blake: '''It was so nice of Arnold to go visit his uncle, aunt, grandparents and cousins to help research the animals in Africa and the lunar eclipse. (Meanwhile, not so far from the Mystery Machine, Eliza is playing with some elephants with Darwin) '''Eliza Thornberry: And now, Phaedra the Magnificent, will walk the circle of destiny! (Phaedra rears up and trumpets, almost knocking Darwin off) Darwin: Circle of destiny, indeed. (climbs back up) Pee-yew! Eliza, your friend stinks! And look at those tusks! They can poke an eye out. Eliza Thornberry: Darwin, chill. Phaedra, can you take us around that tree? Phaedra: Sure. Hey, here's how our moms make us go. They nudge the back of our necks with their trunks. Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh like this. (She touches Phaedra's neck) '''Phaedra: '''Yes. And if she wanted us to turn around, she just nudge on one side. (Eliza kicks Phaedra's right ear slightly and then Phaedra turns around) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh, cool. '''Darwin: '''Yes. Rub behind the ear and it turns fascinating, and the elephant turns. Eliza, can we go now? My butt's asleep. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Ok, Darwin (The two got off Phaedra's back) '''Phaedra: '''Bye, Eliza. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Bye, Phaedra. (Darwin slips and fall) '''Phaedra: '''Bye, chimp. (They leave) '''Darwin: '''Oh think I hear your grandmumsy opening a fresh tin of figgy pudding. (Eliza stopped Darwin) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Shh. Darwin, listen. '''Darwin: '''To what? I don't hear anything. '''Eliza Thornberry: '''That's what I mean, it's too quiet. (Later we see the mystery machine and The Magic School Bus going to the Thornberry's van) '''Ash Ketchum: Wow, I see some vehicle. Arnold Perlstein: '''I see it. It's my aunt and uncle's van. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We're here. (Later at the Thornberrys van we see Nigel and his parents) '''Nigel Thornberry: '''It's too bad you have to stay with us, Grandmumsy. - '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Hey Aunt Marianne. '''Marianne Thornberry: '''Arnold, my favorite nephew. (She hugs Arnold) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''You know my friends and my teacher: Ralphie, Wanda, Phoebe, Carlos, Tim, Dorothy Ann and Miss Frizzle. '''Marianne Thornberry: '''Of course, your friends and teacher too. And I say you have some other friends you have. And what are your names? '''Brock: '''My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. '''Misty: '''And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! - - - - - - - - (Gazelles are running fast and the guys got up for shelter) '''Dorothy Ann: It's a Gazelle Stampede! Poachers in the Savannahs/Eliza tries to save Tally (Later in the Savannahs) - - - Nigel Thornberry: Poachers! (Ash and Eliza look up to see a helicopter coming near by) Eliza Thornberry: Run! Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! (The heroes and three cheetah cubs run for their lives only for Tally to get caught by the light as the mysterious figure grabs him and Eliza tries to save him) '''Tally: Eliza! Eliza Thornberry: ''' - - - Ash being distrustful by Eliza's family/Eliza learns about her father (Later at night where we see Eliza's parents and grandparents taking care of Eliza while Ash's gang takes care of Ash.) '''Eliza Thornberry: We can't just sit here! Mom, we have to find those poachers! Marianne Thornberry: Eliza, you were almost killed. You have to let Jomo take care of them. Eliza Thornberry: But Mom, I have to save Tally! Marianne Thornberry: Who? Eliza Thornberry: (sighs) That's what I called the cheetah cub. Cordelia Thornberry: She names man-eating wild animals? Debbie Thornberry: Names 'em, plays with 'em, talks in monkey to 'em. Marianne Thornberry: Debbie, enough. - - - - Ash Ketchum: '''Guys, don't you think you're being hard on Eliza. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''He risked her life to save her. - - '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Yeah, he was trying to help me. '''Marianne Thornberry: Ash, you should be ashamed of yourself. You could've endangered my daughter with that dragon and that rat of yours. Ash Ketchum: It's not a dragon, it's a Charizard. And Pikachu is not a rat. Misty: (angered at Eliza's family) Hey! Ash just saved Eliza's life and this is how you say thank you?! Brock: Yeah! If it wasn't for him, she would've been killed! You guys got a very funny way of showing gratitude when it comes to heroism! Nigel Thornberry: 'Well, we host an animal nature show and we don't know these creatures of yours. '''Ash Ketchum: ' They are Pokémon! - - - Leaving for Boarding School/Darwin and friends stow away - - - '''Cordelia Thornberry: '''Elizabeth, it's time for take off! Kiss your natural wilderness girlhood good-bye. (Eliza enters the plane as her father closes the door) '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Bye, Dad. Bye, Ash. - - - Food fight/Bedtime (It was raining outside and Eliza and her friends are in the mess hall) - - - (While Sarah sleeps, Eliza sneaks out of her room and tiptoes to the room next door. She comes in and sees Ash looking out the window while everyone else sleeps.) '''Eliza Thornberry: Can't sleep? Ash Ketchum: Hmm? Oh, hey, Eliza. Eliza Thornberry: Hi. Hey, uh, I'm sorry for the way my family treated you. But please understand, Ash. It's the way they are. They're always cautious about anything that happens and they're worrisome all the time. Ash Ketchum: I just don't understand your family, Eliza. Why can't they see that I was only trying to help even when I'm using my Pokémon? How am I going to earn their trust in me if they won't give me a chance? Eliza Thornberry: 'I don't know, Ash. But I bet they will. All I can say is that only time will tell you. '''Ash Ketchum: ' Really? 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Yeah. And you know what? 'Ash Ketchum: ' What? 'Eliza Thornberry: ' I think what they don't understand is that you and I have something in common. 'Ash Ketchum: ' Yeah, you're right. We do have something in common even if we are two very different people. You have a will to protect animals while I have a will to protect Pokémon. I guess they should've thought of that sooner. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Uh-huh. Hey, Ash, I've been wanting to ask you something. Since I met you, you and your friends keep talking about those creatures you call Pokémon. Can you at least tell me what they are and what you do with them? 'Ash Ketchum: ' Well, okay. Pokémon are creatures, big or small, that possess unique powers depending on type they represent. Most of them are elemental like fire, grass, water, electricity, and so many more. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Cool. Are they like animals? 'Ash Ketchum: ' Most of them are. But some of them represent inanimate objects like appliances and stuff. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Whoa, creatures that look like objects but are alive? That's amazing. 'Ash Ketchum: ' Yeah. People who are able to obtain these creatures are known as Pokémon trainers. Trainers can get a certain Pokémon from a professor to begin their journey called starter Pokémon. Trainers and Pokémon work together to obtain their goals. They battle against gym leaders, win badges, and if they get all eight of them, they are qualified to compete in a league conference to become the champion. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' That sounds awesome. 'Ash Ketchum: ' What's really awesome is that Pokémon can come in different shapes and sizes and they get stronger when they reach to a higher level. That process is called evolution and it helps them become stronger and learn new abilities. But there is more to Pokémon than just evolution itself. There are certain rare Pokémon wandering around out there that people have been doing research on. They are known as Legendary Pokémon. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Legendary Pokémon? 'Ash Ketchum: ' Yes. They are the most powerful Pokémon people have ever seen. In fact, when I started my journey with Pikachu, I caught a glimpse of a Legendary Pokémon. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Really? What did you see? 'Ash Ketchum: ' I saw a Ho-Oh and it flew right over the rainbow. (A flashback is shown with Ash and Pikachu seeing Ho-Oh flying in the sky.) 'Ash Ketchum: ' Since that day, I've always wanted to meet Ho-Oh up close and maybe get a chance to battle with it. So I kept on traveling, catching new Pokémon, meeting new friends, encountering evil enemies, and working towards my goal to become to greatest Pokémon master of all time. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Whoa. Ash, you're one lucky guy to have a goal that is meant so much to you. Do you think I can become a trainer like you one day? 'Ash Ketchum: ' Well, it's totally up to you. But you will one day when the time comes. (Ash and Eliza grin) Oh, we better get to bed. We don't want the headmistress to catch us staying up. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Oh, yeah. And Ash. 'Ash Ketchum: ' Yes, Eliza? 'Eliza Thornberry: ' In the morning, will you tell me about your adventures with your Pokémon and your friends? 'Ash Ketchum: ' Sure. 'Eliza Thornberry: ' Thanks. Goodnight, Ash. 'Ash Ketchum: ' 'Night, Eliza. Escape from London/In Africa Meeting Bree and Sloan Blackburn/Going to find mom and dad Meeting again with Bree and Sloan/Tally found Sloan Held Hostage Debbie/Eliza Tells her Secret - - - - '''Eliza Thornberry: Let her go! - - Sloan Blackburn: Tell me! Or she goes over the edge! Bree Blackburn: Just get rid of her, Sloan! Zira: No! Not until if she tells the truth about herself! Eliza Thornberry: Please! She doesn't know anything about this! Sloan Blackburn: Who told you these things?! Eliza Thornberry: I can't tell you! Debbie Thornberry: Eliza! (Sloan was about to throw Debbie into the edge) Eliza Thornberry: Stop! Wait! I'll tell you. I know these things because... I can talk to animals. Ash Ketchum: No! (Suddenly a storm appears) Sloan Blackburn: What has she done?! Aladdin: No! What have you've done! (Eliza begins to loses her powers of talking to animals) Eliza confesses/Stopping the herd Final Battle/Eliza saves the Elephants (???) - - - - Eliza Thornberry: Oh, think of something quick! Think of something! (Eliza quickly think of something is she brings out her necklace and threw it towards the electric fence as the elephant leader stops) Eliza Thornberry: Please... stop! (The herd of elephants sees the electric fence activates and they both stop) Eliza Thornberry: It worked! (But suddenly one of the explosions scared the elephants) Oh, no! - - - (The leader of the elephants lead the elephants to go back where they belong) Ash Ketchum: We did it. - - Saving Eliza/Second chance (In the helicopter) Sloan Blackburn: ''' You will regret this! '''Eliza Thornberry: '''I don't care! What you're doing is awful! - - - - '''Sloan Blackburn: I can't get a shot from here! Bree, go lower! (He was about to shoot, but one of the elephants grab the ladder. Sloan drops his gun while the other elephants grabs the ladder and makes the helicopter spin out of control as the ladder broke and then Sloan and Bree jump out of the helicopter as it crashes off-screen thus destroying it. Ash pounces on Sloan as he attempts to grab the gun) Sloan Blackburn: Let go of me you no-good, stinkin', dirty brat! Ash Ketchum: Not today! Sloan Blackburn: I said let go! This elephant herd belongs to me! Ash Ketchum: No, Sloan! This elephant herd belongs to no one! Do you honestly think that having Eliza reveal her secret of talking to animals will help you succeed in capturing all these elephants?! Sloan Blackburn: I want these elephants! Her secret means nothing to me! They are worth a fortune! Ash Ketchum: You're a monster! A demon! Isn't that your destiny to kill my friend along with the herd of elephants? Sloan Blackburn: Be quiet you stupid fool! Ash Ketchum: (Growls in anger) No! You, Bree and the other poachers are the ones who are stupid! For you're nothing but helpless fools who want to take everything out of your own selfishness and greed! Charizard, knock him out with Dragon Tail! (Ash's Charizard knocks Sloan unconcious with it's Dragon Tail attack) Ash Ketchum: And it's lights out for you, Sloan. Aladdin, where's Eliza? Aladdin: Sloan dropped her in the river! Misty: Ash, go in the river and get Eliza! We'll cover you! Ash Ketchum: But what about you guys? Ash being trusted by Eliza's family/Ending (Now we go to the eclipse clears away. Sloan and Bree manage to regain their conciousness as the elephants cornered them and the rangers arrive) Ranger: Don't move! Your under arrest! (Two rangers came and they arrest Sloan and Bree) - - - - Ash Ketchum: Sloan and the other poachers... are ultimately defeated. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes